About Time
by starryjen
Summary: Takes place straight after Photographs and Memories with Ray and Neela. This is my attempt at short, light hearted fic, but don’t hope for too much, I’m far better at angst than happiness!


I don't own any of the characters mentioned. This is my attempt at short, light hearted fic, but don't hope for too much, I'm far better at angst than happiness! Takes place after Photographs and Memories, can't remember the actual dialogue of the scene but think this is close.

* * *

Earlier at the jukebox 

'_...That didn't work out so well for me last time'_

'_You won't have to wait too long, okay?'_

_He rolled his eyes 'Okay' and she pulled him onto the dance floor.

* * *

_

A while later Abby and Neela were talking at the bar.

'...with all that Ames business I suddenly realised how much I needed him in my life, that I was ready to make that commitment. God, I was so terrified that I'd never see him again; I just needed to know that he was okay and that he knew I loved him and would do anything for him. Do you know what I mean?'

Neela looked at her drink 'Yes'

'Oh shit... Michael... honey, sorry here's me prattling on about this, and you've been here already, you've experienced it all and then some.'

She didn't raise her eyes 'No... not Michael'

'What?'

She finally raised her eyes and focused on their colleagues on the dance floor 'You're asking if I've ever loved someone so much it hurts, that the thought of that love is so intense it terrifies me, that the idea of losing that person, not having them in my life in some way, would be the same as forgetting how to breath, impossible... Yes, I know how that feels... but not with Michael. With Michael it was safe, reliable, steady, not spine tingling, hearts racing, electrifying, I've only felt that with one person...'

Abby looked at her colleague, ex-roommate, friend as if seeing her anew 'who... who makes you feel like that? Surely not Gates?'

Her eyes focused on one particular colleague, all the rest fading away 'Er... I've got to go, some stuff to sort out, I'll be back in a while, you'll all still be here, won't you?'

'Yeah, I'm sure we will' Abby was pretty sure she'd seen were Neela's gaze had taken her, and where her thoughts had gone, and who she really was asking about, and it was about time.

* * *

The last hour had been terrible, she hated herself for having gotten into that situation in the first place, she always knew it wasn't right, but it was so easy and free of feeling which is what she'd need then, but it was over now. 

She pushed open the door to the bar, looking around, they were all still there, he was still there, as she'd hoped. She abandoned her coat and bag with the rest, and went back to the jukebox, taking her time to pick the song she wanted.

She saw him leaning against the bar on his own, and approached silently, thankful that no one had noticed her return. She slipped an arm around his waist, feeling the tingling from just touching him course through her body, as she leaned in to say 'Hi'.

He turned around with a grin 'Hey, you're back...? ' It was almost a question.

Her heart lifted, he'd noticed she wasn't there 'Yeah, I had some stuff to take care of…' she held out her hand '…dance?'

He screwed his face up 'Um, no... not really, mm, if...'

She looked at him, pleadingly 'struggling for words there, Barnett? Please?'

'I never could say no to that look!' she dragged him onto the dance floor and they started moving to the music. The next song clicked on, a slower one, the one she'd chosen. She moved closer, as he tried to pull away, putting her arms around his shoulders, his arms moved loosely around her waist.

'We probably shouldn't be doing this' he murmured.

Rising on her tiptoes, she whispered in his ear 'I said you wouldn't have to wait long, I meant it'

He pulled back, 'What do you mean?' his heart was racing in his chest.

'It's you, it's always been you'

She felt his hands tighten around her waist, pulling her closer 'Are you sure?'

It was her turn to pull back 'Yes, Abby said some things tonight that made me realise that I was in danger of screwing up the best thing that's ever happened to me, I'm so sorry for everything I've p...' she was cut short as his lips met hers, for only the second time, in a soft, breathtaking kiss. He smiled down at her, the intense look in eyes belying the light heartedness of his voice 'Are you absolutely, positively, certain?' he teased.

She gently hit him on the arm 'Yes you idiot' and leant up and kissed him again, this time with more passion and longing, trying to make him realise the strength of her feelings. 'You believe me, don't you?'

He looked down at her, and his voice turned husky 'Yes, I do. Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?' His words turned her knees to jelly, if his arms hadn't been around her waist, she would have melted to the floor by now.

They both became aware that the music had changed, it was loud, thumping, and the other people on the dance floor were giving them strange looks. Neela giggled uncharacteristically, Ray kissed her hair, and murmured in her ear, 'how about you and I blow this joint?' her eyes opened wide in contemplation, and then she nodded in agreement.

His arm slung casually across her shoulders, hers draped around his waist, they made their way off the dance floor, gathered their belongings and headed to the door, pausing every couple of seconds to share kisses that were become more intense with almost every step.

'Hey, I thought she was with Gates?' they heard Morris ask.

'Shut it Morris. All I can say is it's about time' Abby shouted, as the door closed behind them.


End file.
